Code Lyoko: Project Ryo
by Guber26
Summary: First one!, Enjoy.... R&R please


Code Lyoko: Project Ryo

Days were always roaming by like icebergs, nothing seemed to happen excitingly. People didn't even notice that I was alive, going through school away from home was very weird. Mom was a work attict, and Dad moved away when I was 10. He lives somewhere in Asia, haven't heard from him in ages. Mom couldn't handle having 5 kids in the house and me being the oldest needing to get my education sent me to one of the best schools in the world Kadac Academy. I have a class with a kid named Ulrich, he sits three rows ahead and two seats down. I dont know much about him except that he's very good at soccer and he hangs out with a kid who wears a lot of purple and is kind of annoying.

"Ryo can you fix this word problem?" Mr Allabuto the English teacher at Kadac Academy asks.

"Umm... change the s and the r and you get restrainings." I say looking at the board.

"Good, can you pay attention a little more and quit drawing all over the desk." Mr Allabuto says grudgingly.

"Sorry..." I say as I take my pencil off the desk and shove in my messy bag.

"Ryo you might want to stop getting in trouble." Alyssa a girl who sits beside me. "Or you might be in even more trouble when we get tested next week. Mr. Allabuto doesn't give any credit to those disrupting his class."

"Right, I'm just so board, I hate English its my worse subject and nothing comes from writing a paper." I say looking at Alyssa.

With almost black but more brown hair, shoulder length hair in a pony tail. Earings in both ears wearing a denim jacket with a brown spagetti strap shirt underneath, and wearing gray sweats the read Kadac down the leg sideways. Basically Alyssa was beautiful, she wasn't extremely skinny but not too fat either. She is the type of girl that doesn't worry about what other people think about her, she doesn't care if people think she's ugly without make-up. She likes it the way she is, which I can agree. I have known Alyssa since I arrived her 6 months ago, she showed me around the school. Made sure I knew where my dorm was and where not to be after midnight. The first moment I met her I though she was pretty good looking girl. But now that I have two out of six classes with her, days still move like icebergs.

30 minutes later the bell rings.

"That darn bell, well you all know your homework and everything, due Monday since tomorrow is Saturday" Mr. Allabuto says as everyone begins walking out the door.

I begin to pack my things like my notebook and my pencils. Just as I was about to pick up my bag something large and bulky smacks me across the face. Leaning up quickly and rubbing my face I see a scrawny little girl with a huge bag walking towards the door to the hallway.

"Haha, that was pretty funny." My best friend Aaron says as he walks towards me with his bag on his shoulders.

"Ha, Not really" I say looking at Aaron with his red shirt that says Kudo on it in big white letters. Aaron was a little rounded around the middle but was built tough. He had bright red hair and was wearing navy blue jeans and white and black striped tennis shoes.

"Come on" Aaron says as he picks up my bag for me. " You have a bruise where Krissy's bag hit you."

Rubbing the bruised area. "Yeah it hurts pretty bad." I say.

Walking out of the classroom and down the hall to my dorm with Aaron, who is my roommate. We pass a kid named Jeremie who is really big computer nerd, which I dont mind I'm pretty good with computers myself. Jeremie is always cooped up in his room doing something. We have no idea what he's up to because he doesn't have a roommate. I take out my key to my dorm to unlock the door. Messy like always our room looked as though a tornado went through it. But we know it's our doing. I try to keep my side of the room clean by like usual Aarons junk piles up and flops over to my side.

"How come your side is always a pig barn?" I say as I flop down on my bed.

"I have no idea." Aaron says almost tripping on his hiking shoes. "I guess my stuff doesn't like to be picked up."

As we conversed about Aarons messyness we barely hear a knock on the door. I get up as Aaron quickly shoves all of his junk under his bed. I open to door to find Alyssa and another girl named Kristina standing in our hallway.

"Hey!" Alyssa says kind of shyly.

"Umm.. Hey, whats up?" I say closing the door a little to hide Aarons mess.

"Oh nothing just thought you and Aaron want to go get some ice cream tonight." Alyssa says as her face turns a little reddish

"Uhh.. Aaron" I yell behind me." Do we have any plans tonight?"

Aaron yanks his foot out from his mess and walks to the door and freezes. "uhh... why?"

"They want us to go get some ice cream." I say casually

"Oh... no we don't have any plans." Aaron says still frozen

"Okay we'll come get you guys around 8." Alyssa says as she waves goodbye.

As I shut the door Aaron falls backwards onto his pile of junk.

"Dude, what was that all about." I ask Aaron as he picks himself up

"That was Kristina Anta. She's in my P.E. class, she's so hot." Aaron says as he rubs his arm

"and..." I say acting like I'm not getting it.

"Dude, I like her a lot. Today we "accidently" bumped into each other while running laps." Aaron says laughing awkwardly.

"Dude your an idiot." I say laughing.

"Shut up, your in love with Alyssa, you two flirt every day in English. It's sad how much you two flirt. GO OUT WITH HER ALREADY." Aaron says knowing how much I care for her.

"Yeah but I don't freeze like a neanderthal when I see her." I say laughing more " So their going to be here in about an hour. We better get ready and CLEAN YOUR ROOM"

The next hour seems to move like a turtle, except with the turtle planted in cement and unable to move. Finally seven o-clock comes around and right on the second there's a knock at the door. I rush to open to door to find two of the most gorgeous looking girls on campus. I invite them into our now spotless cleaned up room, I ask to take their jackets as they sit down on my bed. Aaron had spent a good 45 minutes on the floor cleaning everything. His closet now looks like his mom cleaned and restocked everything. Even his socks looked matched and folded and ready for wearing. Alyssa was wearing a light blue sweatshirt with a waist pocket at her stomach, with her hair straightened and hanging. Wearing tight denim jeans and a white holey belt. With sparkles on her cheeks and barely noticeable eye-liner, my mouth almost dropped when I saw her for the first time tonight. Kristina wearing a long sleeved white and black stripped shirt with a hood on the back. With black pants on and white tennis shoes, they both looked pretty darn good looking. As I finish styling my hair and putting on my dark blue nylon jacket I walk out to find them giggling on my bed.

"Whats so funny?" I ask as they continue laughing.

"It's kind of funny how this room became so spotless in only an hour." Kristina says through giggling.

"Yeah well thats Aaron for ya, kind of goofy but an alright kid." I say complimenting Aaron who is oblivious to everything.

As Aaron finishes and puts on his jacket he sits on his bed to tie his shoes, as he begins the lights go begin to flicker on and off. I walk over to the window to see if theres any wind or anything. Nothing, a cool calm night, a few clouds covering the stars in the sky but nothing outrageous.

"Looks good enough to go get some ice cream. Whose paying?" I say jokingly "No answer... darn guess I'm paying."

As we leave the dorm room we head for the end of the hallway and when the lights start flickering on and off again. Aaron and I live on the 2nd floor of the dorm building and as we walk to the edge onto the staircase outside I look overside and see Ulrich and Odd another kid from class running off into the woods. The ice cream parlor is about half a mile away, and without a vehicle for transportation looks like we're walking. I dont mind, I like the cool air to breathe. As we start off a few blocks down the road, Alyssa motions for Kristina to speed up to Aaron and for me to stay behind and walk beside her. Alyssa and I hear some chatting between Aaron and Kristina, we just look at each other and laugh at the odd couple they'll become.

"It's kind of weird you asking me to ice cream, I figure the guy is suppose to ask the girl." I say looking at Alyssa.

"Yeah well I was in the mood and Kristina didn't really want to go until I mentioned taking you and Aaron." Alyssa says staring forward watching the street lights

"Ah so they have a thing going and are probably going to start making out before the nights over." I say chuckling a little

"Wouldn't doubt it, she's a nice girl." Alyssa says turning her head towards me.

Just as we're about to walk into the parlor the lights begin to flicker all around us, the light posts, the lights inside, the parlor sign. We watch for a while wondering whats going on when the parlor sign short circuits and sparks fly to the ground in front of us. Kristina yelps as the sparks fly towards her, Aaron pulls her out of the way before they reach her and the sparks float harmlessly against the cement. My phone begins to ring inside my coat pocket, I pull it out to see a not recognizable number.

"Hello?" I say cautiously

"Is this Ryo?" Said the voice on the other end

"Maybe, who's this?" I ask suspiciously

"My name is Jeremie, we go to the same school." Jeremie says over the phone

"Oh hey, how'd you get this number?" I ask wondering

"Nevermind that, have you noticed anything weird going on at the ice cream parlor?" Jeremie asks seriously

"Only the lights are flickering all around us and the sign short curcuited and sparks flew. why?" I explain

"You need to get everybody in the parlor, lock the doors and enjoy your ice cream." Jeremie exclaims

"What how d..." before I could finish Jeremie hangs up on me.

"Who was that?" Alyssa asks after I shove the phone in my coat pocket.

"Jeremie from school. Did you give him my number? Do _you_ have my number?" I ask still wondering a lot of things

"No I don't see Jeremie that often, and no I dont have your number." Alyssa says confused

"Oh okay then, how about that ice cream?" I say brushing it off until later.

Aaron and Kristina were already ordering by the time we got inside, they ordered quickly then hurried to a bench, were they sat down side by side chatting.

"I'll have the double chocolate with chocolate chips frosting." I say ordering the same thing as I always do.  
"Wow do you like chocolate or something? Just a small vanilla swirl with orange whipped cream. Thanks!" Alyssa says finishing up.

"Nah just a tinsy bit." I say trying to look serious

"Comes out to $16.99." Said the ice cream server. "Thank You"

"So how long have you been roomates with Kristina?" I ask trying to get a conversation.

"About 3 months, my last roommate Kitty was a witch and no one really liked her. But me being the goody goody had to take her in for at least a while." Alyssa says as we watch our tray being filled with our orders.

"Kitty Traill, oh man I'm so sorry she's a crazy one in the head let me tell ya." I say agreeing with everything she said about Kitty

As the last item was placed on our tray Alyssa and I walk over to find Aaron's arm around Kristina's shoulders. As I set the stuff to rightful owner I wink at Aaron, Aaron getting it right away winks back, both girls are suspicious about what we're winking about. Just as I'm about to sit down and enjoy my chocolate the lights go completely out, no flickering or anything.

"Oh great..." I say not knowing where my spoon went.

"That's weird the lights finally went off. Good thing we got our ice cream now." Aaron says with his hand entangled with Kristina's.

"Oh yeah, let's try to enjoy our ice cream." I say trying to ignore the sudden darkness

"You kids alright?" Ask Barny the owner

"Yeah" We all say

"Stay for a while I'm going to lock the doors in case wind decides to blow it even colder in here." Barny says walking towards the door with his keys dangling at his side.

"Lock the doors? No he couldn't have known this would have happened, could he?" I say to myself.

"Who?" Aaron says overhearing my question

"Nothing, nevermind keep her warm will yeah she's freezing." I say looking at Kristina shake of coldness.

Aaron takes off his nice warm jacket and places it over Kristina who takes it thankfully and zips up the zipper to stay warm. I look to Alyssa to see how she's doing with the cold, and she just sits there nibbling on her ice cream. She looks up at me staring down at her, as soon we link eye sight we look back down at our ice cream.

"Maybe we should head back to the school, maybe they have power. Or at least a generator." I suggest hoping to get everyones attention. As they look up at me, I feel as though I had said something incredibly stupid or otherwise they wouldn't be looking at me like some stupid idiot.

"What's wrong guys?" I ask

"Ryo, it's so cold in here, I don't think there's any power at the school either. This is all very weird and quite scary." Alyssa says still trying to be brave.

"Well hopefully the lights will come on soon that way we can get warmed up." As soon as I finished my sentence the lights flickered slightly. Staring up into the ceiling watching the faint light in the bulbs become brighter then dimmer, I look at Alyssa and see a small tear run down her face, probably from being scared of the turn of events tonight.

"Hey Aaron, do you remember last week at lunch when you almost shot that pea almost across the cafeteria. That was hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing for hours. The funny part was that it made it in the garbage. 2 POINTS" I say trying to uplift their frozen spirits.

"Heh, yeah I am pretty good at shooting peas through a straw." Aaron says laughing slightly

"Come on guys, lets go back to the school, I have a bunch of blankets in our room that'll keep us warm." I say getting up and handing my coat to Alyssa. "Barny can you unlock the doors real quick."

"Thanks" she says accepting it greatfully

Barny walks over to the door with his keys dangling at his side again, rubbing his arms for warmth he unlocks the door quickly for us to get out, then shuts it and relocks it. Walking down the street, it's difficult to see since clouds have covered the white light of the moon, and this being in the middle of November it's being extremely dark at 7:34PM and hard to spot out the landmarks in the streets. I put my arm around Alyssa as she has both her arms crossed in front of her keeping warm.

"I'm sorry tonight turned out so... cold" I say regrettfully.

"Oh, it's not your fault, I knew it was going to be cold, just not this cold." Alyssa says looking back at me. About half way back to the school the street lights we have been walking past being to light up, one after another. As the light reaches us we spot three or four shadows running towards us, stopping right in front of us making us almost bumping into them.

"What are you lovely couples doing out on a freezing cold night like this?" The tallest one with bright blonde hair almost 6'4" "You should be in school you little wussies."

"Oh you know just waddling around on the icy top." I say mocking him

"Oh you think your a wise mouth huh, I'll make you eat those words." He says as he places his middle finger on my forehead. "I've got shoulders and head higher than you. Don't try picking on somebody bigger and badder than you."

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." I say looking back at Aaron. Aaron just nods at me as I turn around and bury my fist into the guys stomach. As the big guy bends over in pain almost over me I lift up my hand and shove him to the side. "Anybody else want to take me on? I've been wanting to fight someone but our school doesn't allow martial arts." I turn around to see his partners looking at me shocked to have this much strength, I lift up my arms ready to fight and as they see my arms move up they pick their friend and run down the street. So much for a fight.


End file.
